warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Burning To Ash
Forever- A poem accompaniment A broken heart, a broken mind, A feeling that makes us part A feeling few can define. It hides deep within the soul Getting deeper within like a burrowing mole. Becoming a internal labyrinth Leaving you hanging on your thinnest branch. And this feeling Is called Heartbreak. The transition Between love and hate The legacy that lasts forever. And meaning You will never again forgive. And Heartbreak Makes your feelings mashed. Living proof That even love burns to ash. ''Characters'' ''Main'' Dawnfeather: A very pretty tortoiseshell with glimmering green eyes. She is of a slim build- a swift hunter,light and speedy, but by no stretch of the imagination is she a fighter, or indeed a socialization type. Her cold outer shell has gained her few friends,but a few, only a few, have managed to break the shell and see the kind soul within. She is very frosty to strangers and fiery when angry. Rosepetal: A average cream she-cat. She is teased for being underweight and picky over what she eats. She is Dawnfeather's only friend in the beginning, and in the end, and vice versa. She has a dark path ahead of her when her dreams burn to ash... Shadesky: He is a sturdy built, popular tom with some sort of unknown disease. He has feelings for Dawnfeather- but because of his multiple mood swings and common insanity, he is incapable of admitting them at first. When his madness kicks in underneath Silverpelt, an alternate personality takes control of him; a mad killer... 'Fiercesky.' But nobody knows...will his secret ever be released? 'Support' Stormheart: Shockshimmer: Frostsong: Birdwing: Vinepaw: Amberpaw: Rainkit: Romano: Nightwalker: ~When Our Love Was True~ Dawnfeather It was a long,long time ago now, Shadesky- but my heart still burns for you; I never truly recovered from your betrayal. It is still like you have set me alight and watched me burn. I still see your cold, grey eyes gleaming in the night, but they are nothing but a hallucination. Whenever I hear a twig snap I spin round, awaiting the uncomfortable stare of your empty eyes- but you are not there. I still expect to see you in the warriors' den as the dawn light creeps in, but then I realise that you are but a ghost of the past with a fresh wave of dark depression. I sometimes half wish you would come back, but you have already destroyed me, to but a shell of the cat I used to be. So, then that hate comes over me, and my passionate,alternate views of you mix into a confusion again. So,hence I never go on dawn patrol- I feign a deep sleep, but in reality I.am moping,waiting to be released from my feelings when I see the first sparrow fly. It reminds me of Sparrowfeather,my new mate,who I know loves me more than you ever did. Then I am okay for a while or so. There's still a little piece of you that I have decided to treasure; those few, beautiful moments where you were that deceitful snake, where you, that wonderful pretender, faked your affections. Those eyes, that really said you loved me...those green eyes, so amazing that I wished they were mine. You were mine, weren't you? You, the silhouette against the light- a shadow that haunts my mind like a stalking wolf. "Were you ever mine?" I whisper into the silence- my breaths heavy, the air feeling so thick you could cut it with a claw. I watch you sleep next to Rosepetal. Are you using her too? That love we shared seemed so real... So real... But it is now an echo that whispers a song of broken dreams.